wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
ZackWooz
This article is about the '''late antiheroic animator'. For the article about the Prince of Coleen, see Zachary Baltazar.'' ' ZackWooz' (October 4, 1989- July 31, 2015) is a former recurring animator on Woozworld and once an antagonist. He is best known for his attraction to JennyWooz and his evil side KountVonKlokz, which lasted until February 2015. He is the son of KweenVonKlokz, the queen of Zoomworld. However, they have not contacted each other since 2011 as she does not know anything about him since then. It is believed that the Kween had estranged her family to rule Zoomworld. He was believed to be in a romantic relationship with the Ice Queen, however this is false as they were only teaming up to fight Woozworld. The Ice Queen is in a relationship with Jack Frost. His biggest relationship was his relationship with ZeenaWooz. They were engaged in 2012 and did evil things together. Zeena was originally portrayed as a nice girl, but turned out to be much worse than Zack. In 2014, Zack became her sidekick and she was the main villain. Zack ended his evil side and his relationship with Zeena in February 2015, deciding that it brought out the worst in him. Zack joined the Woozband to save Jenny from the sleeping curse, seeing as Zack still loved Jenny. Zack is now an antihero rather than a villain and learned that being evil will not get Jenny to appreciate him. However he never attempted to get on the same level as the 4 animators, atone to what he had done in the past. After being rejected by Jenny at Woozworld Prom 2015 Zack hid away at a cave in Nepal, not wanting to return to Woozworld, as Jenny was the only person who made him happy there and now she didn't return his feelings. The animators find him, but he refuses to return to Woozworld. Zeena also finds him, teleports everyone to her evil lair, and begs him to go back to evil. Zack refuses this as well and tells Zeena to go away. Zeena attempts to brainwash him to go back to his evil ways and threatens his life. Zack does not get brainwashed but pretends to do so, convincing the other animators that he is evil. In a bonus scene, he is now in a secluded wooden winter cottage and tells your Woozen that he isn't brainwashed or sided with her. Zeena initially believes Zack is evil like her but berates him and takes his drink. He pulls your woozen away to another room and tells you not to side with Zeena and gives a few inside ideas of what Zeena will do. Zeena catches Zack via her hidden cameras and tells him that she knew that he was pretending as seen by the cameras and that he was idiotic to not join her side. Zack tells her off and says he will never join her side. He gathers his stuff to leave the cottage, when he drinks out of his cup which to his surprise, was poisoned by Zeena! Zack gags and sputters, tells your Woozen to stop Zeena without him & make Jenny happy, and dies. Since his death, he has only made two reappearances, in October 2015 as a ghost warning them about Zeena and as a ghost in April 2016 warning the animators of what is now known as Zoomworld. Category:Gone Category:Woozband Category:Animators Category:Archenemy Category:Royalty Category:Sour Category:Devoted Category:Abandoned Category:Disappeared Category:Guilt-ridden Category:Hostile Category:Imperfect Category:Intimidating Category:Never Coming back Category:Never returning Category:Mystery Category:Interest Category:Intense Category:Past People Category:Inopportune Category:Remorseful Category:Splendid Category:Thug Category:Worthless Category:Dead Category:Troublemakers Category:Tremendous Category:Unfortunate Category:Unfavorable Category:Vigilent Category:Vile Category:Antiheroes